


One-Shots from the AUniverse

by Onlyplatonicirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, All SFW content, Cross Chara - Freeform, Cross Sans - Freeform, Emotions, Emphasis On Try, Error Sans - Freeform, Every sans remembers resets, Game Night, Ink's getting real tired of this shit, Mafiatale Sans - Freeform, Multi, Negativetale Sans - Freeform, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Sans Remembers Resets, Short Stories, The only reason, Underfell Sans, Underlust Sans - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Underverse 0.4, X!Gaster - Freeform, but try and keep up with my numerous sex jokes, don't do drugs chilren, dream sans - Freeform, emotionless ink, exists in these stories, fellswap sans - Freeform, ink sans - Freeform, is because he will be the guy everyone hates, like i started to nosebleed, one shots, oof, random ideas, souless Ink, underverse 0.4 literally made me cry, will try to update frequently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl
Summary: Ranging from standard Undertale stories to fics from the far reaches of the multiverse, this is my personal page of flammable ideas. Browse at your own risk.Pretty cringy but eh on this site there's worse so I don't really care -\_("/)_/-Updates whenever I feel like it.Will take prompts, on the rare occasion I get one





	1. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after Underverse 0.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Underverse 0.4 actually make me cry. Like, I hardly cried during Infinity War and then it's THIS lame shit that gets my waterworks going? 
> 
> I'm seriously broken inside lmao

Undyne closed the door to Sans’ room. 

Another day, another failed attempt to get a word out of Sans. 

Three days ago, he had vanished in the middle of their volleyball game, after taking a hard hit from the ball in the forehead. (Undyne admitted she may have played too hard.) But he was gone for hours. Soon, they all became worried, Frisk had told them he would be gone for a while. He had a thing to do, they had said. Everyone had shrugged it off. Sans was Sans, after all. It was always difficult to get him to tell them anything he was doing without turning it into a joke or changing the subject completely. That was just who he was.

But then he came back. Just like that, he was suddenly standing there. And he looked awful. His jacket was ripped in so many places, and there were cuts and bruises across his skull. With blank eye sockets, he stood there looking at them like he hadn’t seen them in years, and Undyne thought she could see a tear roll down his cheek. He held a locket in one hand - Frisk’s locket - which he dropped to the floor. Everyone stood frozen, watching Sans in shock and horror. Before he fell onto both his knees and began to cry. It was the first time Undyne had seen true sadness on his face and not just lazy amusement.

Since then, he spent all of time laying on his bed, unresponsive to anything anyone said to him. He hadn’t spoken a single word since then. He wouldn’t say where he got his injuries, where he had been, or anything. Frisk would wring their hands in anxiety when someone would go to check up on him. Papyrus, being the wonderful monster that he was, hardly ever left Sans’ side. Toriel had brought him food regularly, but more times than not, the plate would return to the kitchen completely untouched.

It seemed he did nothing but cry during random periods in the day.

Undyne had tried to coax him into talking, even raising her voice at one point, but he had watched her rant as if he were a zombie. It’s like he didn’t hear a word she said, lost in his own little universe. It was hopeless. She just wish he didn’t stay that way too much longer, and then maybe they’d get some answers out of him.

Just as she began to walk away from his bedroom, she heard the door creak and turned to see Sans, cautiously stepping outside. He looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

“Undyne…?” he cautioned, stepping out of his room. His voice was rough and cracked, either from not speaking or from his tears. Probably both.

“Are you finally gonna tell us what happened?” she asked with resentment in her voice. She didn’t understand why he never told them anything. Always costing them so much stress. It was selfish, in a way.

Sans let out a dry chuckle. “I… I don’t know if I could. Personally, I don’t know everything that happened. I’d be talking for hours.”

Undyne sped up to him and grabbed him by both shoulders, startling him. “Well then start talking, dammit! We’re you’re family. We’re always gonna have your back, you crazy little shit! I know I come off as uncaring, but I do care, Sans. I care a lot. We ALL care a lot. So are you gonna keeping whining and hiding all by yourself, or are you gonna tell us who the fuck hurt you so we can go kick their sorry ass??”

Sans gave her a smile. “I appreciate the support. But this… what I just faced. This isn’t like a fistfight in the street. This is a more… universal problem, you could say.”

Undyne gave him a look. “Universal?”

He sighed and looked down at the ground. “All those people… all those timelines… they’re all gone. Oh my god…”

“Hey, hey!” Undyne said, raising her voice and thunking him over the head. “Don’t you get all boo hoo on me! Can you-”

“THEY'RE ALL DEAD! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM BECAUSE OF THAT BACKSTABBING TRAITOR! DON’T YOU SEE?” He yelled through his tears, causing Undyne to reel back in shock. “THIS ISN’T SOME GAME, LIKE THEY SAY IT IS. I JUST WITNESSED THE DESTRUCTION OF COUNTLESS WORLDS, COUNTLESS TIMELINES, COUNTLESS CIVILIZATIONS. THEY’RE. ALL. DEAD!!!”

He shrieked the last word, causing Toriel, Alphys, Papyrus, Frisk and Asgore to make themselves present at the end of the hall. Meanwhile, Sans had sunken to his knees, beginning to sob again. Undyne looked behind her at her friends for help, but they looked just as saddened and confused as she.

Sans looked up to all of them with anger on his face. “We are all in great danger. The very ground your standing on could be ripped away from you any minute. Maybe they only left this place alone because it was the original. Maybe Cross Gaster’s just waiting for the opportunity to strike. But he and Ink - they’re erasing everything. Everything is going to be ripped away, and we will all just be little pieces of extra code for their ‘game’.”

He glanced at each one of them, reading the fear and panic in their eyes. “I couldn’t protect all those other universes. Ink and Error were too strong. But maybe… maybe I can find a way to protect you.”

Toriel stepped forward. “My friend, you’re not making any sense. Please, sit down and tell us everything. We’ve been desperate to know what’s been troubling you.”

Sans looked to each pair of eyes before closing his own and sighing, standing up. “Well, I suppose we have time,” he said, dusting himself off and wiping his cheeks dry. “Actually that’s a lie. We could be obliterated from existence any second. I have no idea what they’re planning for me, or for us, but what I do know…

“Is that this is far, far from over.”


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game Night in the multiverse ends a little early. Thanks, Stretch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some things up:
> 
> Classic - UT!Sans  
> Red - UF!Sans  
> Blue - US!Sans  
> Stretch - US!Papyrus  
> Razz - Fellswap!Sans  
> Fedora - Mafiatale!Sans  
> Swipe - Negativetale!Sans
> 
> Also a quick note: We all know that the vials Ink carries around in his sash are responsible for allowing him to feel emotions, as he doesn't have a soul. Me and a friend of mine had been thinking: what if each vial represented a different emotion? And what if all the others figured this out?
> 
> That's about all I have to say about that.

Stretch took a drag from his cigarette and leaned back in his chair, looking at Classic with a raised brow bone.

“Which one is the cranberry juice, and which one is Rage? And no holding the glasses up to your face to see how they make you feel - that’s cheating and we both know it.”

Ever since learning of the true nature of Ink’s vials, game night in the multiverse got a lot more interesting. Ink had insisted that absolutely no one was to touch the vials of emotion he had on his sash or stored at his place, or else there would be massive consequences. Naturally, nobody listened. Especially Stretch.

“Where did you get Rage from? I thought Ink had that one safe guarded?”

“Oh, he did.” Stretch said, looking at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression - he was definitely high. “But I go where I want.”

Classic stared at him for a few moments, before sighing and looking at the two glasses of red liquid. One would taste like cranberries. The other would probably make him punch a hole in the wall.

Red, who had been spectating from the sofa, piped in while Classic was thinking.

“Go for the one on the left!” He hollered. 

Classic turned around to face him. “Why?”

“Because! Last time Stretch made me play, I took the ‘lemonade’ on the right and became so high on raw ecstasy that I was vibrating in the corner of the room with a stupid grin on my face. I missed out on spin the bottle.”

“That’s your problem not mine!” Classic called back to him as Stretch popped an edible in his mouth. “It’s a 50/50 chance, so… I’m going to take the one on the right, just to piss you off.”

Red grumbled and sunk down into the pillows on the sofa, complaining about how he never got taken seriously and switching the TV channel to a war hero movie, much to Blue’s dismay. Steven Universe had been on previously.

On the other side of the room, Razz, Swipe and Fedora sat facing each other, making a half circle around the dinner table. There used to be a vase as a centerpiece, but that was shoved aside to make way for their gambling. They always played poker or blackjack on game nights by themselves - and they got along pretty well, seeing as all three were con artists in some way. Each match would usually end in a tie and an argument - it's hard to play a fair game when every member hides aces up their sleeves

Fedora slid a stack of coins towards the middle of the table. “Razz, I bet you 50G that the one on th’ right’s the Rage.”

“Tch. And how would you know that?”

“Pal, Stretch is a clever bastard. He knows exactly what gold tooth over here will say and exactly how Classic would react. He said his brownies tell him the future. I think it’s total hogwash, but he hasn’t been wrong in selecting what’s on the right and left. Every single time I’ve watched, whoever’s Stretch’s victim is ends up going marbles with whichever emotion he managed to snag from Ink.”

Fedora rolled his cigar from one side of his mouth to the other, watching his two opponents look at each other with shifty eyes as the both slid extra cards into their deck.

Swipe tossed a brown pouch of gold into the center of the table, and kicked his feet up. “Didja ever stop to think that maybe he spikes both drinks? Geez, I thought you were a con man, can you not even pick up on how basic trickery works?”

“Oh shut the hell up.” Fedora drawled, rolling his eyes with a puff of his cigar. “Do you twats even watch the game? Stretch always drinks the leftover. And so far, he’s been fine every time.”

“I don’t know how he does it…” Razz grumbled, clicking his high heels against the wooden floorboards. “I wish my brother was as interesting as him. Mutt is just liability to me, honestly.”

He stared at his hand of cards in thought, before confidently laying down an ace of spades and immediately getting tackled by Swipe, knocking over a couple of the extra chairs. Fedora casually began going through his cards as the other two tumbled around on the floor, grunting and throwing punches at each other. 

“Could you little sleazebags NOT DO THIS EVERY TIME!” Red roared, baring his teeth at them. His request went unanswered, as Swipe and Razz kept wrestling each other and Fedora ignored him altogether.

Red began rolling up his jacket sleeves to joint the scuffle when he felt a tug on his shoulder. It was Blue, and he was giving Red a very disapproving look.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said with an exasperated tone. Red looked at the tiny monster and laughed.

“What are ya? My mom?” Red asked, poking Blue on the tip of his nasal cavity. “I can handle myself, pipsqueak. Now go back to watching yer stupid cartoons and scram.”

Blue didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. “Number one, I’m literally the same age as you, number two, Steven Universe is one of the most well written cartoons in history with a brilliant underlying story and deep characters, and number three, Classic is about to explode. I wouldn’t add to the already imminent chaos.”

“What?”

Blue pointed to where Stretch and Classic were having their game. One empty glass was sitting on the table next to Classic, while Stretch was in the middle of downing the other glass. The whole room slowly fell silent as Stretch chugged the red liquid. Even Razz and Swipe stopped tugging at each other’s skulls to watch the outcome.

Stretch slammed the glass onto the counter so hard Red was surprised it hadn’t cracked, and gave them all a big smile with ever so slightly red stained teeth. “Y’know, cranberries just have to be my favorite fruit,” he said, hamburger grin growing as Classic, who hadn’t looked up from where he sat, began to clench his fists. 

“Oh shit,” Red managed to say, before Classic slammed both of his forearms onto the table and stood up, seething.

“YOU GODDAMN CHEAT!” screamed Classic, with fire in his eyes, leaping like a pouncing lion across the table towards Stretch. With a lazy and somewhat amused expression, Stretch casually teleported to the other side of the room, allowing Classic to grasp at thin air and tumble to the ground. Stretch watched him with a lazy smirk.

Classic leapt to his feet, breathing heavily through his teeth, looking around the room, eyes wide and crazy. Red took a small step back, and all the gamblers looked to one another in fear. 

Classic shrieked again, gripping his skull. “I’M SO FUCKING MAD RIGHT NOW AND I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY!!” He turned to a toaster oven on the kitchen counter, and hurled it across the kitchen floor. Stretch watched it fly and skid to a halt across the floor. It was completely dented.

“Guess I’m gonna have to buy a new toaster.” he said, taking another drag. Unfortunately, that comment alone was enough to push Classic over the edge. With a yell of fury, he took a running leap at the tall skeleton, only to be effortlessly snagged out of the air by his hoodie.

Classic flailed around in the air furiously, trying to free himself from Stretch’s hold while spewing every insult he could think of out of his mouth. He was in too much of a rage to realise how easy he could free himself by slipping out of his jacket. He kept reaching his arms up to try and grab Stretch’s hand, or swing his feet and gain momentum to kick him, but Stretch was simply too large for any Sans of his height to compete with.

“Papy, let him go…” Blue pouted from the couch. “Why do you always have to torment them after they take a vial?”

“Because.” Stretch said, more focused on his cigarette than Classic, still going out of his mind to be free from Stretch’s hold on his jacket hood. “I don’t want to have to go out and replace everything in my house. I quite like the dishwasher we’ve got right now.”

“THEN I’LL BE SURE THAT’S THE FIRST THING I GO FOR!” Classic screamed, now attempting to bite Stretch's baggy orange hoodie sleeve.

“My point exactly,” Stretch sighed, attempting to re-light his cigarette with one hand. 

_Click._

Classic immediately stopped struggling and whipped his head around to see Red snapping a picture with his smartphone. He threw his head back and laughed, gold tooth shining bright under the ceiling light.

“Oh my God. Classic,” He said in between obnoxious, wolfy laughs. “This is DEFINITELY going to be my new wallpaper. Wait til’ I show Ink who took his vials!” He doubled over and fell onto the couch, wheezing so hard he couldn’t breathe. Blue, standing over the couch, poked him in the side a couple of times, testing to make sure he was okay, before giving up and going to sit back in an armchair by the TV.

When Red finally looked up, he glanced at the gamblers quickly before doing a double take. All three pairs of eyes were wide with fear, eyelights being reduced to mere specks in their sockets. Confused, Red followed their gaze, turning to look at Classic and feeling his non-existent stomach drop.

A large blaster skull was floating in midair, large and menacing, with twisting horns spiraling a good length behind its head. And It was looking directly at Red. Stretch, for the first time that night, actually looked rather frightened as Classic’s left eye began trailing a light blue flame. The beastly skull slowly opened its jaws, and a sphere of bright light began building in between the jagged teeth. Red yelped like a scared puppy and dove out of the way as the high pitched whine grew bigger and bigger.

And that’s how game night ended early and a massive hole was blown through the entire left side of Stretch’s house.

Ink had a few words with them all after that.


	3. On the Subject of Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - Here's a helpful key (I'm not gonna put this every time)
> 
> Classic - UT!Sans  
> Papyrus - UT!Papyrus  
> Red - UF!Sans  
> Edge - UF!Papyrus  
> Blue - US!Sans  
> Stretch - US!Papyrus  
> Razz - Fellswap!Sans  
> Fedora - Mafia!Sans  
> Swipe - Negative!Sans  
> Error - It's just Error  
> Ink - Also just Ink  
> Dream - Dream!Sans  
> Nightmare - Nightmare!Sans  
> Fresh - Fresh!Sans  
> Cross - X!Sans  
> Epic - Epic!Sans  
> Violet - Lust!Sans (he plays the role in my stories as the guy literally no one wants to have around. Every story needs one of those.)  
> Life - Reaper!Toriel
> 
> Wrote this with help from my friend Leo's Heart.
> 
> (PS: Want to know why I call him Swipe? Because he's an orange asshole that steals things. Sound familiar? ;)

“Sometimes. But I don’t go to crazy.” _-Classic_

“IS THAT FRENCH FOR CANDY?” _\- Papyrus_

“I used to smoke. Mostly for show. Then Boss started screaming ‘bout second-hand smoke that he watched on stupid health documentary. Needless to say, he got me outta the habit pretty quick.” _\- Red_

“It would ruin my voice! How am I supposed to strike fear into the hearts of my enemies if I sound like swallowed a bag of rocks??” _\- Edge_

“Eh, I tried one of Papy’s cigarettes once. It tasted like it could’ve been my dead next door neighbor’s dust.” _\- Blue_

“Weed. Eat weed. Smoke weed. Breathe weed. It’s good for the mind. I make pot brownies, and occasionally they speak to me. Very insightful.” _\- Stretch._

“Absolutely not. Those are for plebeians.” *takes sip of red wine* _\- Razz_

“Cigarettes are for babies. Cigars are where it’s at.” _\- Fedora_

“Why should I care? Oh right I don’t. How much will you pay me for this?” _\- Swipe_

“DØ I ŁOÒK LÏKË Į HÆVĒ TĮMĖ FÕR DRÜGŠ??¿?” _\- Error_

“Um...don’t do them???” _\- Ink_

“I...I honestly don’t know what to say. I don’t know anything on this matter.” _\- Dream_

“I’m down. As long as someone out there is suffering on them.” _\- Nightmare_

“Totally unradical! Don’t do ‘em, my ultimate broski, they’ll kill yo brain faster than I can!” _\- Fresh_

“Um.” _\- Cross_

“Nah officer, it’s ‘Hi, how are you?’” _\- Epic_

“Hm… seen it, but I honestly don’t like them. It throws off my persona so much, you know~?” _\- Violet_

*Unintelligible, horrified screeching noises* _\- Life_

“Dude though, like all of the pot. All of it. Shove it in your skull. I’m telling you, it hella speaks.” _\- Stretch again, but this time extremely high._


	4. Lipstick in my Valentino White Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has a panic attack over insignificant things, and Ink doesn't have time for his bullshit.

Error is one of the most feared beings in the multiverse. He has destroyed countless universes without a hint of remorse, and has an incredible amount of power at his literal fingertips. He has tortured these broken timeline’s residents, turning brother against brother and friend against friend, making them his twisted puppets. He has Levels of Violence that make Dust and Killer envious, and hangs the souls of his victims across the ceiling like a nice decoration. One look at his mismatched eyes and psychotic smile could send anyone backing away, terrified for their lives.

However, once you get to know him on a personal level, such as Ink has over the several centuries they had been around, a few things come to light that had never been noticed before.

Error is… extraordinarily petty. Like, really petty. Ink must have watched him have five anxiety attacks just over how he should position his scarf in the last week. The place where he calls home, a small pocket in time-space, is meticulously clean. Not a crumb of food could sit on the floor without Error immediately noticing it and picking it up. He even has the souls of his victims that dangle from strings, both human and monster, organized in alphabetical order. (Ink asked him about this once, and Error simply responded with a “don’t touch them.”)

Needless to say, he was kind of a big baby when it came to small stuff. It was lucky that Ink was willing to help him along when he got out of hand. Like now, for instance.

“H͡O͏W ͝D̶O̵E̡S̸ THIS̷ ͜EVE҉N ͞HAP͡PEN??̶” Error shrieked, gripping his skull. If he had hair he’d be tearing at it. Ink watched him hyperventilate, extremely bemused.

“Look, it’s not a big deal. You’re making the issue seem way worse than it actually is.”

“OH, ͜I’M̸ ͝MA̧KING U҉P ̡T̶H͟E P͞RO͠BLE͝M?? I͢T҉’͘S N̡OT̵ TH͠AT̛ B̴IG ̴OF A ̷DEA͘L͏????” Error shouted, advancing on Ink. Ink simply nodded his head, making Error tense up, eyelights going blank. He began to twitch in a few places.

“T͘H͠EN̛ ҉W̕H͟A̕T̵ ͟D͟O Y͟OU ̢CAL̡L ͜T̕HA̵T?” He protested, flinging his arm behind him to bring attention to the ghastly object.

“I call it a fruit punch stain on your sofa.”

“T̛HĄT ̶C̢O͟ULD P̸O̧T͡E̴N̢TIA͜LLY͜ BE̡ THERE͘ FO̷ŖEVER͢!͡!” Error screamed, turning away from Ink and stomping towards his couch. He looked at it for a few moments, seething with anger. It was a simple couch, and a small reddish stain, contrasting its bright white color, made a little mess in the corner of one cushion. It could be fixed with a simple dry cleaning.

Error did not see it as such, wrapping the furniture in blue string and hurling it across the room. Ink narrowly avoided being crushed to death by a sofa. For the guardian of the multiverse, that would be an interesting way to go.

Ink started pushing himself off the ground, still breathing heavily as adrenaline coursed through him. He looked at the glitch with wide and angry eyes.

“WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?” Ink yelled, dusting himself off and straightening his sash. “You. Are. INSANE!!”

Error was too busy pacing back and forth to listen to Ink, obviously deep in thought.

“Error…?” Ink asked.

“U̖̺͖ͥ̉̑̊̄R̙ͦ̇͟G̢͍͕͎̀̄̓̒ͪH̀҉̩̩͇̭̻͎!͇̊͊̐̓ͯͧ̚ͅ!͚͕̣͕̬͡” Error screamed again. “D͞o ̨y͡ou e̡v̴e͝n k̴no̴w̢ ͏h͏ow̸ much͝ th͏i͏s S̨C̡REW͝S͝ UP ͡my҉ ̛c͟a͟lc̸ula̸t͟įon̕s͝? No͝w̢ I҉’͏m g̷o̴ing to ̷need̴ a̸ new ͝s̵ofa, ͞e̛xac͞t̷l͏y̡ ̴48 inc͠he͢s̵ ̸l͞o̕n̨g, it ͝h̶as to͏ line up͠ wit̸h ̷t̛he gri̧d I̶’̢ve ̕app҉l̡i͝e̛d ̵i͝t t͘o, ̴an̢d it ha͟s t͜ơ b͞e cr͝e͜a͡m w̧h͢it͠e an̢d͘ t̶hre҉e҉ feet̴ ̕ta͏ll ̵a̶n͡d ͞H̷E͝Y ͠DO̴N’T ̢T̵O̢U͘C͡H ̴I͜T!”

Ink levitated the couch back to its original position in Error’s room. The couch, encased in rainbow colored magic, was gently dropped onto the ground, while Ink walked over to where the sofa was placed, despite Error’s constant string of insults in Ink’s name.

With a deep sigh and an eye roll, Ink grabbed his paintbrush from where it sat on his back and made a quick simple stroke across the couch, with a white looking paint on the bristles.

Error, more curious than aggressive now, angrily waddled over to where Ink was and looked at his couch cushions. They were perfectly spotless, and the stain was nowhere to be found

Error looked at it quizzically and tapped where the stain used to be for a few moments while Ink watched him, waiting for his reaction. Eventually, Error groaned and flopped onto the couch, pulling a blue patchwork blanket out of thin air. He wrapped himself up and turned away from Ink, nestling himself in between the cushions.

“T̻̻̩̬̲̖h̭ạ̻̻̩̲̭̹n͇͓k̰̞s̲̠̘̘ ̰͍̗̝̹̯͓l̖̜̪̣̣o̜̖s̝e̱̹r͉̤͔̘͍.̱̱͍̟͚͈ ̣͖͍̝N̜͓o̝͙͉͉̥̖w̻̖̠̤̯ͅ ̯̞̹s̯̝͈͇̞̜c̜̜͎̻̬̯r͚͎̯a̲͚̗m̯͔.̮̫̗ ̩̙͉̯̭I ̹͈̙̺̯n͖̜̠e̻͉̥e̳d̦ ̗̝͕͉a̬̻̦ ̳̝̙͚̠͚̲n͔̫ap̝̲̦.̬̳͎̻̣”

Ink blinked in surprise, watching the glitchy lump on the couch, before giving him a small smile. Error could be difficult, but he really was a nice guy, once you got to know him, even though he was terribly temperamental. Sure his mindset on AU’s was a little bit off, but that could be fixed with time. Maybe-

“I̧̯̟̩͖̋̅̊̋̇ ̞̞̠̖͛ͨSͬ̍̔͊̃̿͏A̠͚̪ͦ̄ͨ̈́̈́̉̚͞I̸͕͎̳̘̘̻ͅD͈͕̭̅ ̷͙̝̹ͣ̋̆͐̆͒ͪS̮̺̠͙̳̰̾ͣ̅̔̍̑C̴̫͚͎̮̗̲̭̓̃͊̌R͚͉ͪ́̾̋̏̽Ä̧͚́ͬ̌̎̒M̡͈̟͇͎̽̓ͪͭ͐̇̾!͈̙̼͇̰̿̎͛!̦̺̥͈͕͍̈́̾͠”

Ink took the first portal out.

But not before snapping a quick picture with his smartphone.


	5. Clone Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink tries to explain to Dream and Nightmare that they are biologically the exact same person. They don't really understand.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. This takes place before Nightmare became a goopy edgelord octopus  
> 2\. The "Tree of Feelings" new name is "Arboradfectus," which literally translates to "emotion tree". The name "Tree of Feelings" is so fucking cringey there is no way I can call it that sorry.

“Hey guys I have a question for you.”

It was a beautiful evening in Dreamtale. It was dusk, and no matter where you looked at the horizon you could see the gorgeous oranges and yellows of the sunset. Ink had popped in for a visit before the two brothers, Dream and Nightmare went to sleep and the Arboradfectus put under its protective spell. Dream was always happy to see Ink whenever he visited. He would bounce up and down, shake his brother awake to say hi, and then offer his side of the tree to Ink, who would always refuse. Nightmare, even though he was a little more downtrodden and deep thinking, was eager to see Ink as well, but was better at hiding it than his brother.

“Yeah, what is it?”

They were all sitting with their backs against the trunk of the massive spiraling tree, Ink in between the two brothers. He was busy doodling something on his sketch pad, when a question he had been meaning to ask them for a long time popped into his mind.

Ink shifted his position so that he sat criss-cross, facing the tree and both brothers. He capped his pen and inhaled.

“You guys know you are technically the exact same person, right?”

The two guardians looked at each other quizzically, and then back at Ink.

Dream tilted his head to the side in surprise. “Um, well, I mean we’re twin brothers, so there are some similarities, but-“

Ink shook his head. “No I mean, literally. You are biologically the exact same person twice.”

Again the two looked each other up and down, studying every aspect of each other that they may not have caught. Ink did the same. Their skulls were the exact same shape, their eyes were identical, both with bags that just seemed to never go away underneath them. Same height, same bone structure, same teeth. _How,_ Ink wondered, _had they never even stopped to consider why they looked so similar?_

Eventually, both shrugged and looked back at Ink. Dream still gave him a confused but curious stare, while Nightmare folded his arms and gave Ink the evil eye.

“No, we’re not.” Said Nightmare, confidently.

Ink ran his hand down his face. “Actually, you are. Look at yourselves! Same face, same eyes, same smile, same sense of humor - have you ever wondered why you guys literally look like clones of each other?”

“Yes.” Responded Nightmare with no hesitation. “We have. But that didn’t last long because we realized _we are twins.”_

“No! You- Oh my god. Look, I’m also your clone!”

Dream and Nightmare scrunched up their faces. It seems they had officially lost Ink’s train of thought.

“Listen you guys, I’m going to make this as simple as I can.” Ink said, and both of them nodded, still not quite sure what to do with his previous comment.

“There are alternate universes right? And, I’m from one of those different universes, right? So - do any of you guys know anyone named Papyrus?”

They both shook their heads.

“Well, he was supposed to be one of your brothers and-“

“Wait Wait Wait, are you saying that we could have had a third brother???” Dream yelled.

Ink gave them an apologetic smile and waved them off. “Oh no, what I’m saying is that, in every universe, there is typically one S variable, and one P variable, and both are brothers. However, you two are a special case. Instead of one S and one P variable, we accidently got two S’s, and no P’s.” Ink said, holding up two fingers. “And those two are you guys.”

The brothers blinked at him in confusion. “So one of us should have been… a ‘P variable’?”

Ink clapped his hands together “Now you’re getting it! Honestly, judged on how you act Dream, I’m surprised you didn’t take the role of the P variable. I think the only difference is your looks. The personality would have probably been the same judging on your background…”

“Alright, alright, you lost us again.” Nightmare said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Question. I’m sure the ‘P variable’ stands for Papyrus, as you previously mentioned. Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why -er, _who_ is Papyrus?”

“That’s typically his name across majority of the universes.”

“Okay. And how about the ‘S variable’?”

“It means Sans.” said Ink, expectantly, as if the name might strike a bell.

Both Nightmare and Dream looked at him with blank stares. “I don’t...I don’t know who that is.”

“That’s you!” Ink cried. “You are two copies of Sans! _I_ am a copy of Sans!”

“Who is Sans?” Nightmare shot, now somewhat aggravated. “You’re not making any sense!”

“I am making _perfect_ sense, thank you! You guys technically are Sans, but that’s not your names, and I am a Sans as well, from another universe which was ripped away from me in an accident I’d rather not go into details about. My name is Sans.”

Dream threw a glance at his brother that said this guy has a few screws loose then looked at Ink again. “But you told me your name was Ink…”

“That’s a nickname, Dream. Gosh, this is going to take a while…” Ink clasped both hands together and inhaled deeply, looking at the two with a very intense expression.

“Look. Typically across almost every universe, there is a figure or character named Sans, who is most always a skeleton. He looks exactly the same as us, and has many similar traits. I am a Sans. My name was originally Sans before I stars going by Ink to avoid confusion. You know Error? He’s name is also Sans - Error is just a nickname. Basically in most universes Sans is a lazy, unmotivated slob that can for some reason remember resets. Again, emphasis on most. Universes can be wildly different from each other. Anyways, what was I saying…? Oh yeah. So you two are both Sanses, however it’s different because your actual names aren’t Sans - they’re Dream and Nightmare - And that’s something I don’t think I’ve seen before. As well as two Sanses in one timeline, but I’ve already gotten there. So my point is, you’re both Sanses, even though your name isn’t Sans, and my name is Sans, and we’re all just clones of each other?”

Ink was silent for a few moments, reading both brother’s faces for any signs of understanding. Alas, they just looked more confused than before. Nightmare gave a grunt of annoyance.

“Okay, literally - all I heard was the word ‘Sans’ repeated over and over again.”

“But-“ Ink began to protest. Dream shut him up quickly by putting of finger to his mouth. It was pretty difficult to get Dream aggravated or even annoyed, and Ink could tell Dream was trying his best not show that that was how he was feeling.

“Watch the sunset, buddy.” Said Dream. “How about we talk about this later, okay?”

Ink was silent for a few moments before sighing and returning to his original spot against the trunk of the tree, placing his arms behind his head.

It really was a beautiful sunset. 

But Ink was still ever so slightly pissed off.


	6. The Multinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink starts a multiversal chatroom. That's about it really

_@thecreativebrush started a group chat!_

**@thecreativebrush:** Hi everyone! Welcome to the Multinet! I automatically installed it on your phones, if you were wondering about the mystery application. It’s like Undernet, but now it’s completely multiversial. Now we can keep in touch, no matter where we are in the universe! It took me a while to make this chatroom, especially with the issue of no Wifi, so please don’t use it for naughty things! Thanks!! -Ink

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** HI INK!!!! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

**@thecreativebrush:** Hi Blue!! What do you think of this? Now we can chat with each other! 

****

**@magnificentwarrior101:** IT’S SO AWESOME!!! THANK YOU FRIEND!!

 **@dying4coffee:** hey whatsup guys. Cool app Ink.

 **@thecreativebrush:** Death, I presume?? Welcome!

 **@dying4coffee:** yep. Hey quick question. Can u post pics on here?

 **@thecreativebrush:** Yes you can! :D It works like any other social media!

 **@dying4coffee:** k then. I’m starting a kylie jenner fan account. L8r

 **@thecreativebrush:** ...okay?

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** I’LL BE YOUR FIRST FOLLOWER!!

 **@beheinz_the_times:** so is this like - something that everyone in the multiverse has?

 **@thecreativebrush:** Heya Classic! And no. I only put this on the phones of the people I personally know and feel like can handle talking to the other AU’s.

 **@beheinz_the_times:** and is one of those people error becuz red just got fifteen death threats through his email address. he’s sitting right next 2 me btw.

 **@thecreativebrush:** could you get him on the chatroom?

 **@beheinz_the_times:** yeah. hold on.

 **@r4d_br0ski12:** HOWZIT HANGIN MA DUDES??

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** FRESH!!! HI FRESH! IT’S ME BLUE!!

 **@thecreativebrush:** Hi Fresh!

 **@beheinz_the_times:** oh god not him

 **@screweverything:** INK YOU BETTER FUCKING EXPLAIN WHY YOU THINK ERROR IS TRUSTWORTHY TO LET ON THIS SITE BECAUSE I WAS JUST SENT SO MANY PSYCHOPATHIC DEATH THREATS DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?? HE’S THE DESTROYER OF UNIVERSES AND NOW HE HAS MY MOTHERFUCKING CONTACT INFORMATION!!!!!!

 **@thecreativebrush:** Please calm down Red! I didn’t invite Error, but knowing him, he probably found a way into the app regardless. I’ll try to stop him from getting in again, okay?

 **@screweverything:** YEAH YOU FUCKING BETTER

 **@r4d_br0ski12:** ma dude, that is som UNRADICAL lingo u got there!!

 **@screweverything:** Shut up, you NEON COLORED DISGRACE

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** Stop it, Red! We’re all friends here!

 **@beheinz_the_times:** seriously calm down

 **@screweverything:** I’M LITERALLY SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU WHY ARE YOU TEXTING

 **@beheinz_the_times:** idk y did u text back

 **@screweverything:** BECAUSE YOU TEXTED FIRST ASSHOLE

 **@thecreativebrush:** STOP FIGHTING GUYS SERIOUSLY

 **@r4d_br0ski12:** srsly it’s real uncool ma guys

 **@thecreativebrush:** Okay, so I found the account that Error was using and blocked it. I’m so sorry Red.

 **@screweverything:** eh whatever it's fine. As long as he doesn’t come to kill me i’m cool.

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** YAY!!

 **@highimhigh:** eeeyyyyy wassuuppp

 **@thecreativebrush:** Who is this?

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** Hi Papy! 

**@magnificentwarrior101:** Wait... r u high again :/

 **@highimhigh:** okay

 **@screweverything:** HA! he’s definitely high.

 **@beheinz_the_times:** you still haven’t given us our brownies stretch.

 **@thecreativebrush:** Are you guys dealing in DRUGS??

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** PAPY I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS

 **@highimhigh:** I am an okay person

 **@beheinz_the_times:** aren’t we all?

 **@r4d_br0ski12:** DON’T DO DRUGS! They make yor brain stupid, m8

 **@screweverything:** I don’t even think I have a brain. We’re skeletons, dumbass

 **@highimhigh:** I have a brain. It’s a pretty nice brain.

 **@beheinz_the_times:** that’s amazing stretch

 **@thecreativebrush:** Can we PLEASE get back on topic!!

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** Yeah!! Papy I’m gonna need to talk to you about this when you get home. Where are you right now??

 **@highimhigh:** at that one PLace

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** Where??

 **@highimhigh:** i am here

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** WHERE

 **@highimhigh:** here

 **@screweverything:** one drag too many, bud?

 **@r4d_br0ski12:** stahp. Y’all r cyber bullying!

 **@highimhigh:** piss away rainbow shit

 **@screweverything:** I think that pot is giving our friend here some common sense! And now that we’ve all come to a consensus, we ask for fresh to unkindly fuck off

 **@thecreativebrush:** Guys! Stop it! He just wants to talk to someone!

 **@beheinz_the_times:** he can talk to the wall

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** Fresh, I think you’re awesome!

 **@r4d_br0ski12:** Thx, brah!

 **@highimhigh:** brahbrahbrah what that mean brah

 **@screweverything:** BrAH

 **@beheinz_the_times:** braaaahhhhhhhh

 **@thecreativebrush:** Okay I will kick everyone off this chat if we keep acting like this.

 **@thecreativebrush:** Can we pretty please get back on topic??

 **@beheinz_the_times:** harsh

 **@highimhigh:** same

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** YOU GUYS NEED TO BE MORE RESPECTFUL!

 **@screweverything:** I am VERY RESPECTFUL

 **@rAd_br0ski12:** wat were we even chattin bout

 **@thecreativebrush:** I actually don’t remember….oops

 **@screweverything:** Well good thing it’s a TEXT MESSAGE and you can SCROLL BACK UP.

 **@beheinz_the_times:** you can’t use your shitty memory as an excuse here ink 

**@thecreativebrush:** HEY! I’m not THAT forgetful!!

 **@magnificentwarrior101:** U sure about that??

 **@thecreativebrush:** Well, I mean…

 **@rAd_br0ski12:** Bruh u 4got ur emotions the other day lel

 **@screweverything:** HAHA that wouldn’t have been good! Don’t need the X Event twice!

 **@thecreativebrush:** we said we would not speak of that.

_@beheinz_the_times was kicked from the chat!_

_@magnificentwarrior101 was kicked from the chat!_

**@screweverything:** INK WHAT DID YOU DO??

 **@thecreativebrush:** I DIDNT DO THAT!!

 **@highimhigh:** I think this iss bad thing

 **@screweverything:** NO SHIT SHERLOCK

 **@r4d_br0ski12:** den who did this man

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** HËŁLØ THHĘRÈ

 **@highimhigh:** oh fuck

 **@screweverything:** PLEASE DONT KILL ME

 **@r4d_br0ski12:** WASSUP MA GLITCHY HOMESLICE

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** WËLŁL WÊLL WĖŁŁ WHÆT DØ WĒ HÄVĖ HERĘ?¿

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** ALL MŸ FÀVÕRÏTĖ GŁĮTĆHEŠ ÍÑ ØŃÊ PŁÅĆĖ

 **@screweverything:** LET ME LIVE

 **@highimhigh:** go away plz k thx

 **@r4d_br0ski:** ink where u at

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** ÄWWw. ŸÔŪ GÛŸŚ LŒOK ŠÔ ŚÇARÊD.

 **@screweverything:** INK I THOUGHT YOU KICKED HIM OFF

 **@highimhigh:** why did you kick my brother off u glitchy bitch

 **@rAd_br0ski:** Itz bcuz he thinks blue is a kewl dood

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** HÃ. FÄR FRØm ĮT. Í JŪŚT WÆÑT TÕ TĀRGĘT HÍM ĮŃDÊVÎDÜ ŁLŸ

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** ŠHÚT ŪP

 **@highimhigh:** srsly where ink

 **@screweverything:** I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!  


**@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** THA ŃKŠ TŌ ĪÑKŚ FØÔLÏŠHÑĖŚS, Í ÑÔW KÑÓW ÃŁŁ ÕF ŸÖÚR ŁÔÇÃTÍÖŃŚ. GËT RĒÃDŸ FŒR Ã SÜPRÏŚË…

 **@screweverything:** PLEASE I HAVE A BROTHER WHO WILL MISS ME I THINK

 **@thecreativebrush:** Error...really??

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** WhÃT

 **@thecreativebrush:** Is this really necessary

 **@thecreativebrush:** No don’t type a response. I don’t care.

 **@thecreativebrush:** Are you seriously hitting the accent key on every vowel to make yourself look glitchy and threatening.

 **@thecreativebrush:** That’s actually really sad.

 **@thecreativebrush:** Like - I know your hands are slightly unsteady, but there’s a reason I installed enhanced autocorrect on your phone.

 **@screweverything:** PFFFFTTTT SERIOUSLY???

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** ŠHÜÚT ŪP!¡

 **@thecreativebrush:** You don’t need to keep doing that you know. You can type normally.

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** ...

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** fine

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** what do you want

 **@thecreativebrush:** I want to talk to you

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT

 **@thecreativebrush:** If you wanted an account you could have just asked instead of hacking the app and torturing everyone on it.

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** I DONT WANT A STUPID ACCOUNT. WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH IT, SET UP PLAYDATES LIKE ALL YOUR OTHER LITTLE FRIENDS??

 **@thecreativebrush:** Well why did you kick off Blue when you threatened us? I thought you hated all AU’s.

 **@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡:** It was an ACCIDENT. I only meant to kick off Sans Classic

 **@thecreativebrush:** But I thought you said it was because you wanted to target Blue individually, which I think is a pretty lame excuse.

 **@thecreativebrush:** Error if you want an account you can ask me. This is why I didn’t add you in the first place.

_@ÄkK3P9Gū &3¡ left the chat!_

**@screweverything:** I’m taking that as a no?

 **@thecreativebrush:** I’m sorry guys. I didn’t think that would happen the first time I booted this up...

 **@r4d_br0ski12:** That was TOTES WILD mate!

 **@highimhigh:** very

 **@highimhigh:** I saved every1

 **@screweverything:** stretch you didn’t do anything

 **@highimhigh:** you didn’t either FANCY MAN

 **@screweverything:** EXCUSE ME

 **@thecreativebrush:** seriously guys. We’re arguing again?

 **@scarfedsurvivor:** Hey guys! It’s Geno!

 **@scarfedsurvivor:** ...

 **@scarfedsurvivor:** Woah, did I miss something??


End file.
